


The sin

by Mrs_lopez



Series: Ocean Goddess [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternative Universe- College, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hard path, M/M, Might Have A Happy Ending, More tags to be added, Past Rape/Non-con, This is not for everyone, Ultra Ego, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: Gorgeous Blue eyes connected with up wide brown eyes that were surrounded with black eyeliner and curly long black eyelashes.In that moment both knew this wasn't gonna end well for one of them.





	The sin

I walk in the building where I am gonna stay I supposed to be in the other building but they switched me because i didn't get along with my roommate and I probably beat his ass and threatened him to not open his mouth or else.

  
I wish I would've threatened that brat but then I would get send to jail and I don't want that to happen because of two reasons.

  
A)I don't want another thing added to my record and b) my father then would bail me out and give me the speech then make me work on his company and I don't want to do anything related to that man.

I went to the registration and smile to the mid age woman.

"Jon moxley"

I say with a smirk and she blush.

  
B _et she's wet and I haven't even touched her._

She clear her throat and composed her self give me the key and a paper.

  
"See you around"

  
I turn around and walk up to the stairs.

  
Room 234

  
I turn a corner when I bump what it felt like a brick wall but definitely someone.

  
"Watch-"

  
"Sorry man"

  
I crooked my head a little

  
"Roman.reigns"

  
I firmly say

  
"Jon.Moxley.what a surprise"

  
He say with no emotion we stare at each other eyes for a moment then we both smile big at the same time and give each other a tight hug.

  
"What you doing here man? I thought you were in the other building"

  
"Got transferred because that bitch of J couldn't handle me"

  
"I knew you two wouldn't last am actually surprise y'all didn't kill each other on the first day.anyways what's your new room"?

  
"234 b"

  
"Man you got the devil itself"

  
Roman mumble chuckling

  
"gotta  tell you man.dont mess with this one nor think about getting laid with this one"

  
"What you mean"?

  
"Just be careful"

  
"You saying it like you don't know who am I"

  
"No am saying it because I do know you"

  
"Whatever man,i see you around"  
\----

 

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

  
I unlock the door and the first thing i see is the most beautiful brown eyes I ever seen in my life that were surrounded by this dark eyeliner around them with some dark purple glitter on the corner of them-

  
"Hey"!

  
"What?"

  
"Are you deaf?"

  
"No I w-"

  
"Shh.i don't care just get out of my way"

  
He roll his eyes and hit my shoulder against his.

  
Hot and with attitude.

  
I bite my bottom lip watching how his hips moved,how that tight big round ass jiggled in every step he took.

  
_Yeah Roman ain't stopping me this time._

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is the hard part


End file.
